Choose Life
by CanibleKitten
Summary: Mark Renton, with a suitcase full of money, is in need of one last hit....
1. last hit

Subj:**(no subject)**  
Date:11/15/2001 5:24:54 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From:Im CecilBDementd  
To:Im CecilBDementd  
  
Title: Choose Life  
Author: CanibleKitten  
rating: R for some language and drug use  
Character: Mark Renton  
Spoilers: Trainspotting  
Summary: trying to get away with all that money, renton is in need for one last hit. Unfortunetely for him, the last hit got him into more trouble than he could imagine...  
Please send feedback if youd like.  
-I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS...MAIN CHARACTERS ANYWAY.. IN THE FOLLOWING STORY, OR THE MOVIE TRAINSPOTTING  
  
There are last hits, and there are last hits. And this, my friends, this was my last hit. Here I am walking with a suitcase full of money, escaping everything that kept me from having a future, having a life. And my veins are screaming for one last hit, one more visit to Mother Superior before dropping the habit for the rest of my life, and starting all over again.  
  
Where would I go? I have no idea. What will I accomplish? Probably not much. But I assure you, way more than I ever could while stabbing my veins with a needle and vomiting all over the floor.  
  
I sat in the middle of the cold rugged floor, unfamiliarizing myself with my surroundings, saying good-bye to the place that's been the backbone of my life for years. Mother Superior took the handful of cash I willingly gave up, smiling and nodding as I had him promise not to tell the guys I was here. Here with their money.   
  
"I appreciate it Swanney."   
  
As I took off my jacket, I felt a slightly different feeling than ever before, wrapping the belt around my tingling arm, contemplating the long, throbbing blue lines which stretched down my arms. I felt like I was saying good-bye to the most important person in my life, with the knowledge that they're never to be seen again. You just don't know what to feel at that time, the time you realize without hesitation that this is the moment that will change your life forever- how are you supposed to feel? My face was emotionless, frozen in awe. This, without a doubt, was my very last hit.  
  
My thoughts were drowned in a pool of ecstasy as the needle penetrated my skin, and I tilted back letting my head drop softly onto the stained, smelly carpet. "I feel much better now, thank you." I mumbled, as I struggled to lift myself up, pushing through the thick air which seemed to refuse my departure from the ground. "I gotta get going... I gotta leave."  
  
"Good luck, son." Swanny handed me my bag, and proceeded to let me wander off in the state I was in.  
  
I was unaware of the denim jacket I left behind. And the plans of where I was going and how I would get there. But something told me it would be okay; everything was under control. And of all the things I could believe, I had to believe that?  
  
  
The earth spun. Or maybe it was me, I don't remember. All I know is whatever was held in my clenched, sweaty fists, I would not let go of it if my life depended on it.  
  
"Are you all right, lad?" a man grasped my shoulders, but I couldn't look him in the eye. I pulled my bag toward me and shouted. I couldn't take chances.  
  
I ran as fast as I could, which was probably just a slight wobble. My stomach was gurgling and my head swarmed with numbness. I ended up luckily at the train station, out of breath and ready to puke. "Where am I going?" I asked myself out loud.   
  
But at the shrieking sound of the train whistle, my eyes rolled back in my head and I collapsed backwards onto the hard ground. I may have technically been somewhat conscious, but completely oblivious to my surroundings. The air went from setting sun to dark and chilly in seconds.  
  
"Hey," came a distant voice. "Hey you, you alive there?" a face may have appeared somewhere right in front of me. I felt a quick tug in my arms as two voices then laughed in the distance. But eyes remained half opened and body still, as the ground rattled beneath me mysteriously.  
  
  
"Uuuuugh," a moan rose from the pit of my stomach. I lifted my head, dizzily and realized first how cold I was. I sat up slowly and shivered, wrapping my arms around my frail, quivering body. "Where am I now?" I looked around and saw the sky, the ground, trees, speeding past me. The floor rumbled and I realized I was sitting on a train- the wrong train, and God knows how I got there. I was in the cargo, in a large cart filled with boxes and a musty stench.  
  
"Shite," I looked down at my arms, not finding a bag filled with money anywhere near me. "Motherfucker..." I stood up and searched the cart- nothing. "Fuck! Where the fuck-" I shouted, kicking boxes in a frantic panic. My heart skipped a beat as my life flashed before my eyes. Was I robbed? How'd I get on the train? More importantly, where the bloody hell am I and where the fuck is the money?  
  
"Oh....no, no. how could this be happening?" my voice cracked as I collapsed onto my knees and held my tired head in my shaking hands, thoughts rushing throughout my mind. "No...no...no... fuck..." what am I going to do? My thoughts were interrupted as the train came to a stop in some unknown land. Large men were emptying boxes from the carts and I jumped off the train scurrying to the nearest street corner.  
  
  



	2. making friends

Subj:**(no subject)**  
Date:11/17/2001 6:53:35 PM Eastern Standard Time  
From:Im CecilBDementd  
To:Im CecilBDementd  
  
Title: choose life  
author: Zwibbis  
rating: PG  
character: Mark Renton  
summary: mark makes a new friend; a simple detail to the story  
this is a small chapter. I'll try as much as I can to keep up. imcecilbdementd@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
Pt 2  
  
A town slowly came into view as the train became far behind me. A long, busy road sloped downhill before me, complete from side to side with buildings and townhouses, cars and people. Hesitantly I continued to travel down the foreign road, glancing in all directions. I saw a women smoking in front of a building, dressed in fishnets and a red boa. On another side, a drunk, homeless man was shouting out bible quotes for money.   
  
"Where am I?" I whispered to myself. I then shivered as a small wind blew up my spine, and I needed some place warm to get to.  
  
I entered a small cafe, the smell of cigarettes filled the air, tempting me. But somehow I didn't have the ability to ask someone I didn't know for a smoke, I was too set on finding out how I would get out of this mess.   
  
"What c'n I get for ya sir?" a small woman asked me, as soon as I sat at a table. She was somewhat haggard, tired. I just replied,  
  
"Um, nothing for now. What town am I in if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
She looked at me strangely and replied, "Well I guess it's not that important if you didn't even bother to learn the name." She sneered and spun off towards the counter. The people were somewhat unusual here, staring off into space like lost souls, waiting patiently for their judgment time. To make eye contact with one of these people made me shiver and lower my head.  
  
Suddenly a young man maybe twenty or so sat in the table next to me and smiled.  
"You look a bit lost, aye?" he lacked the certain eerieness the rest of the towns people gave off, and offered hospitality instead. He was skinny, and somewhat smelly, but who was I to judge?  
  
"Uh, yeah. I actually passed out and was robbed and woke up on a train in this town." I said calmly, hoping not to get the same reaction as the waitress.  
  
He laughed, in a friendly way. "That's a great excuse, it's worked every time."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Me? I've lived here all my life. Feel pity for me, when your born in a place like this, you never get out. I'm Eric," he extended his small, dirty hand.  
  
"Mark, Mark Renton." I shook it, firmly.  
  
"Wow, a last name. Pretty classy."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"   
  
"never mind, hey, you probably don't have a place to stay or anything, wanna hang with me and a couple friends for a while? We don't have much, but we could offer some tips if your gonna be here for a while."  
  
"Oh, thanks, but I don't plan on being here for a while."  
  
"Oh, yea? How you gonna get away? You got a car?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Money? Job? Clothes? A plan?"  
  
"No, no, no," I sank back in my chair and smiled.  
  
"Well, a little advice, you can't hitchhike for nothin' in this town. Come on, you'll be fine if ya stick with me." And together we left the cafe, me suspicious as to what we would do, him simply happy to have found a new friend.  



End file.
